Emma Writes Down Their First Time Together Or Not
by NeverGivingUp
Summary: The title says it all... or says nothing. Gift for CS Secret Valentines 2014


_**Hello there! This was my gift for Sara, because I was her CS Secret Valentine! It is kinda funny, like, I don't even know what I wrote. It just came to me, saying "Write me! Write me!"**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

…

"Come on, Emma! You have to wear this!", she told me, as I was trying to convince her not to make me wear it.

"It's your first ball! You're the princess and there's no princess without a dress!", my mum insisted.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, mum! I'm turning thirty!"

"All the more reason! Stop being so stubborn and let me help you!"

"I am not wearing it!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I AM NOT!", I screamed and, after I threw the freaking dress into her arms, I ran out, wearing only my underwear. It was 3 am in the morning. It wasn't like I was going to bump into someone or anything. Little clueless me.

I had managed to take ten -angry- steps out of my room when a certain pirate nearly (and when I say nearly I mean completely) took my breath away.

Yeah, I am being dramatic and all, but it is the truth. He was shirtless. And when I say shirtless, I mean fully nude.

Ok, scratch that. He _was _shirtless, but not completely naked. It just felt that way. As soon as he realized who he had bumped into in the middle of the night, a cruel smirk showed up, the one that I loved from the very beginning.

Ok, Emma. Focus. Focus and breathe. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale. See? It's not that hard to look in his eyes and not at his –may I add glorious- chest.

"Hello, love. You really shouldn't be up at this hour. What would your loving parents say?", he asked me, in a serious tone.

"My loving parents, as you so poetically called them, are the reason I'm up at this hour.", I paused. "Why exactly am I talking to you…"

"…in your underwear?", he finished my (aimed at myself) question. "I was wondering the same thing. Not that I am complaining, lass. I have already told you you're one hell of a woman.", Killian finished, smiling at me naughtily.

How was I supposed to resist him, again? More importantly, why was I supposed to resist him? There was no reason. He had helped me restore my memories, he had helped me save my parents, save Henry, save everyone. A little gratitude was in order. Right there, right then.

"I never got the chance to thank you for your compliments.", I said, moving closer to him.

Last time, it was rushed and passionate. I was giving in because I couldn't take it anymore. The sexual tension, the staring, the fantasizing. Neverland's kiss was a dream in the middle of a nightmare. It was a Deus ex machine when everything looked -and felt- pointless.

This time, it was slow. Excruciatingly slow. He asked for permission to enter my mouth by softly moving his tongue inside and, of course, I granted him permission.

Our tongues dueled, accessing the deepest parts of our mouths, tasting, tasting, tasting, with us being unhurried, but our bodies being impatient.

"Your room.", he said.

"Mary Margaret's in there.", I whispered, breathing him in, breathing his breath.

So we went to his room.

It wasn't far.

Or it was.

I couldn't tell.

We were kissing all the way there. I don't even know_ how _we actually got there. It's a mystery that will probably remain unsolved. As soon as we got in, however, he locked the door.

"And now it's just the two of us.", he said, and quickly removed my bra. And my pants. And my everything. It was one ecstatic night.

The next day, we realized it was "just the two of us" and half of the castle. Half of the castle had heard us. Had heard _me_.

I wanted to die. I felt like…

…

"Hook?! What are you doing?", Emma asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Nothing.", he mumbled from under his teeth.

"Are you writing? What are you writing?", she paused. "Come on, let me see!"

"No."

"Come one, Killian, I thought we didn't have secrets."

"We don't.", Killian replied, looking at her seriously.

"Well, give it to me then!"

"No."

"You picked the wrong person to say no to, buddy.", Emma said and leaned closer to him, her lips inches away from his, her eyes looking into his deeply.

And then she grabbed the notebook. Just like that.

"God, that always works! You're such an idiot!", she said, opening the notebook.

He was smiling. He was smiling guiltily.

"You are going to like _that_, m'lady.", Killian stated. "And I'm going to regret this a thousand times.", he added under his breath.

She started reading… She kept reading. Was that a good sign? Or a bad sign? He couldn't tell.

"KILLIAN JONES! YOU DID NOT JUST WRITE DOWN OUR FIRST TIME!", Emma yelled.

"Actually, I think I did.", he said with a smirk. "I am helping you write your memoir."

"I don't need a memoir! And you… you… you…", she paused. "As I am completely taken aback, I am just gonna quote;

"… when a certain pirate nearly (and when I say nearly I mean completely) took my breath away."

"Yeah, I am being dramatic and all, but it is the truth. He was shirtless. And when I say shirtless, I mean fully nude."

"…the one that I loved from the very beginning."

"…not at his –may I add glorious- chest."

"How was I supposed to resist him, again?"

"It was one ecstatic night."

And, of course, the best of the all; "Half of the castle had heard us. Had heard me.", Emma finished.

"I think I have left you speechless by my exquisite writing and my improved use of vocabulary. It sounded just like you, don't you think?", Killian replied.

"I think you're an idiot and I think you're an ass and I think you're sneaky and… and… and…"

"I have a glorious chest."

"No!"

"WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE A GLORIOUS CHEST?!", he screamed.

"YOU DO HAVE A GLORIOUS CHEST!", she screamed back.

"Just so you know… I just recorded that. IT'S GONNA PLAY FROM THE LOUDSPEAKERS IN OUR WEDDING!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!". She paused. 'What did you just say? Did you…?"

"Yes."

He took a small, read box out of his pocket and he opened it.

"Emma Charming Swan. Will you marry me?"

She was speechless.

Until she wasn't.

"Yes, Killian Jones, I will. I will marry you." Emma suddenly put her hands over her mouth like she remembered something. Or she was just plain happy.

"Tell me you didn't record _that_ night. The one you wrote down.", she said.

"Of course I didn't! I respected your privacy!" He paused. "But I did record the other one. With the handcuffs."

He waited for the volcano to erupt.

And it did.

"KILLIAN JONES, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Go on, then! You are not going to find a man able to endure you like I do!"

"I hate you!", she said.

"I love you!", he replied.

"Scratch that, I love you too."

"Like that cruel smirk you loved since the beginning.", he said.

"Stop pushing your luck, Jones!"

"Please, woman. We wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't pushing my luck!"

"Why the hell am I doing this?"

"Because you love me!"

"I love you! And I love that naughty smirk of yours!"

"I recorded that, too!"

"GOOD FOR YOU! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CHOOSE WHAT'S GONNA PLAY IN OUR WEDDING!", Emma yelled, before giving a peck on his lips, feeling more hopeful than ever.

Because that man was her happiness.

Her savior.

And her hope.

And she was glad. So, so glad.

…

_**What did you think? Leave me reviews!**_


End file.
